As is known, a press for the injection moulding of plastic materials comprises several axes, some of which correlated one to the other, more particularly in pairs, such as for example the mould and extractor axes and the injection and rotation of plasticisation screw axes, which have to be appropriately controlled by the operator during a work cycle of the press.
This is done with an appropriate control panel, which can be of various types, in particular touch screen, to remain within the scope of the invention.
Currently the axes manoeuvring integrated in the press control software with touch screen operator panel can be actuated by selecting the movement to be performed, for example mould axis, and dragging the movement selected along a single axis, as shown schematically in the accompanying FIG. 1. This drawing shows an elliptical area, starting from the centre of which the icon corresponding to the axis to be moved is displaced horizontally.
Again, according to the state of art, in order to control another axis, for example the extractor axis, which is correlated to the mould axis, the operator has to transport the corresponding icon to the centre of the elliptical area of FIG. 1 and drag it horizontally in the corresponding direction to perform the manoeuvring required.
It is clear that this is somewhat inconvenient and makes control of the press axes rather laborious.
DE 102014114322 A1 describes an operator control panel for injection presses, wherein multiple sliders are provided for moving the different press axes. Such a solution is not very practical and does not allow the operator to display simultaneously in a single manoeuvring area several press axes correlated one to the other and to actuate them selectively/sequentially.